


Two Halves

by nosetothewind94



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Equestrian, Equestrian!lock, aulock, equestrian AU, equestrianlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3167882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosetothewind94/pseuds/nosetothewind94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illustration of Pip and Elmer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Halves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CodenameMeretricious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodenameMeretricious/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Eyes Up, Heels Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169467) by [CodenameMeretricious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodenameMeretricious/pseuds/CodenameMeretricious). 



Pip with Elmer being cute, because I can.

 


End file.
